Only Human (John Smith 10)
Story John stares Solaris down, the Omnitrix on his wrist reduced to dust. Vilgax holds himself up with his one remaining limb, barely able to breath. Vilgax: (Wheezing) John. (Wheezing) Finish it. John: Easier said than done. You guys messed up my plans pretty good. Solaris raises its arms, as the tunnel dimension they were in opens several portals to the shattered universe. Time energy flows out, erasing time as it goes. The platform Puppet Master was on flows through a portal, her stirring slightly as it goes through. Vilgax is sucked through another one, lost to time. Intellectuary/Solaris: You have no Omnitrix anymore. Primus is gone, and you can no longer transform. What can you do to stop me? After all, you’re only human. John’s body shimmers white, as he floats into the air. He’s encompassed in a sphere of air, with arches of earth, fire and water circling him. He summons Oathkeeper in his right hand, and Rustic in his left. Oathkeeper glows with light, while Rustic glows with darkness. John: Maybe, that’s all I need. John swings his Keyblades, releasing waves of all six elements. They crash and explode on Solaris, which raises a hand. A time beam is fired, as John forms an earth wall, which breaks to dust, John flying over it. The fire merges with the darkness, as it is thrusted at Solaris, impaling the shell with a dark fire blade. John swings both Keyblades, a wind blast striking the shell, eroding the spot. John then flies in, striking the spot. A time pulse is released, but the darkness reacts, protecting John from the attack. John touches the Keyblade tips together, firing a beam of light and darkness, hitting Solaris. The shell becomes unlocked, it starting to break apart. Solaris raises its arms, as John fires beams of light from each one, unlocking the shells on them. The shells all fall off, tumbling and lost to time. The dimensions visible through the wormholes are broken down, sucked through and feeding Solaris. Solaris’ second form is a large yellow being resembling a cross, with large wings. Inside the red core is Intellectuary, now visibly in control. Intellectuary/Solaris: This means nothing. I am now omnipresent! I exist in all John: There are no timelines. Just one, combined omniverse with one timeline. You already erased past and future. Which means there’s only one body to destroy. Intellectuary/Solaris: I realize that I cannot destroy you with conventional time attacks. Your protection from Hades prevents it. But, there is a different approach. A time vortex hits John, trapping him, and him screaming in agony from it. Time energy becomes semi-visible, as it is absorbed by Solaris. Intellectuary/Solaris: I am not stealing your time. I’m stealing your future. The potential energy of your life, the time energy that should’ve been. Your growth, your aging, your future experiences, I’m stealing them all. I’m going backwards, going from the moment of your death backwards to now. By stealing enough of it, your body will expire, causing your death. I don’t have to kill you. I just have to watch you die. John continues to scream, as he closes his eyes, trying to cancel out the pain. End Scene John opens his eyes, the world being black. He is falling, towards a large pit below. John: Tartarus. Hades! We had a deal! Hades materializes, floating in front of John as he continues to fall. Hades: I made no such deal. I gave you your locked alien forms, and you agreed to serve me. I made no promise to keep you alive. John: But if I die here, then Intellectuary wins. And we don’t want him to win, do we? Hades: You freed Thanatos. I have no more use for you. He can simply reclaim Intellectuary. Thanatos: Not quite, sir. Thanatos appears behind John, him looking over his shoulder to see. Thanatos: Inside the body of Solaris, I cannot reach him. We need the boy to tear him away. Hades: Uragh! Darn it! Well, I guess I’ll make you a god. It’s the only way to keep you from dying. John: I can’t interfere with events as a god as I can as a human. Can’t you just stop the countdown? Thanatos: That would mean to defy death. That would cost you more than you would gain. Hades: An immortal demigod. How would that even work? John: We can figure out the nitty gritty details later. Just get me back out there! Thanatos: Too much time has pass. When you get back out there, you’ll have three minutes to beat him. Think that’s enough time? John: I’ll have time to spare. John opens his eyes in the time vortex, as Thanatos’ transparent hand comes out of John’s stomach, breaking the time vortex, grabbing the core of Solaris. Intellectuary/Solaris: Impossible! You shouldn’t have been able to escape! John sees a countdown of time on Thanatos’ hand which retracts, still sticking out of John’s stomach. John glows with mana, teleporting. He appears to the side of Solaris, striking the wing with Oathkeeper. Intellectuary/Solaris: But how?! John: There’s a reason that at one point, I was called Spacewalker. John teleports around at an increasing rate, striking Solaris all over, unleashing a barrage of double Keyblade strikes at each spot before disappearing, dodging a time blast. John appears at the core, as he makes an X slash, cracking the core. Thanatos’ hand reaches and grabs Intellectuary, pulling him out. Intellectuary screams, though he grabs John’s shoulder, breaking down his body to a molecular level to merge with him. Intellectuary’s head appears on John’s shoulder, as John’s body burns away, Intellectuary’s body taking over. Intellectuary: (Deranged) You have lost, John Smith! Nothing will prevent me from destroying your body now! John: Only death. John goes to stab himself in the chest with his Keyblade, Intellectuary’s hand shooting out of John’s chest, catching it and stopping it. John struggles through it, as Thanatos’ hand grabs Intellectuary’s arm, crunching it and causing Intellectuary to let go. John taps his chest with Oathkeeper, as he pulls his heart out of his body. The orb of light floats away, as Intellectuary is speechless. Intellectuary: (Baffled) No. No! What’s the point of him killing himself?! Thanatos: (Voice echoing) Because he was about to die. Intellectuary sees Thanatos’ arm for the first time, terrified as he sees the countdown with 5 seconds left. Intellectuary tries to phase out, but Thanatos grabs Intellectuary’s head, shoving it into Puppet John’s body, trapping Intellectuary inside. Intellectuary is in control, as he flails in desperation. The countdown finishes, as the body goes limp, the color fading from Puppet John’s face. Intellectuary: (Remnant thoughts) I couldn’t be defeated by one, who feared death. By a mere, mortal. Puppet John falls through the space, through one of the open portals. Thanatos appears, cradling John’s heart. Thanatos: Even if Lord Hades has no purpose for you, perhaps I do. Thanatos releases the heart, as it enters the broken core of Solaris. It is connected in by neuron connections of light, as Solaris glows in kind. Time reverses, repairing all damage done by the Intellectuary. The black sphere void that is the dome of the Anihilaarg’s halted erasing wave, in the middle of outer space. Outside the void, Elektra is floating along the split halves of the destroyed Proto-TRUK, trying to get them together. Elektra is trying access the communications. Elektra: Can anyone hear me? We need immediate assistance! Our ship is down, and we are under attack. I repeat we are under! A crack occurs, echoing through the emptiness of space. Elektra looks up, seeing a small crack in the void. Something flows out of it, as the void shrinks. It shrinks out of existence, as the object floats towards Elektra. Elektra: What is? (She gasps) John! Elektra pushes off the Proto-TRUK, going over to the corpse of Puppet John. She cradles him, tears forming from her eyes, fogging up her helmet. The Rustbucket appears overhead, a tractor beam pulling them aboard. They are dropped on the floor, as Elektra removes her helmet, administering CPR to John. Elektra: (Upset) Breathe. Breathe. Breathe! Gwen and Kevin come over, as Gwen uses mana to scan John. She puts her hand on Elektra’s shoulder, as Elektra turns to her. Gwen shakes her head, as Elektra stands, in shock. Kevin: Never thought I’d see the day. John Smith, (in amazement) is dead! End Scene At the Plumber HQ in space, there is a memorial ceremony, honoring all the Plumbers, Incurseans, and Lenopans that died during the war. All those remaining from the war gather in mourning. Camille speaks with Kevin, while Attea and Elektra are debating over something. Gwen tries to comfort Kai, Yenal and Manny, while Tack, Eddy and Ahsoka pay their respects. Attea: I’m just saying, who’s going to keep up John’s word?! He said that some Azmuth guy would build me one! Azmuth: He said I’d do what now? Azmuth hops up onto the back of a chair, both Elektra and Attea staring at him. Attea: You’re Azmuth? Azmuth: Yes. And you’re the new Incursean leader. It seems there have been many short-lived leaders recently. Elektra: John promised the Incurseans a new home planet in exchange for their surrender. Azmuth: Huh? (He takes a closer look at Elektra.) You! You’re still alive?! Elektra: Do I know you? Azmuth: Most likely not. I came to Earth about 700 years ago and collected your DNA sample, using it for the human sample in the Omnitrix. Elektra: Did John know this? Azmuth: Most likely. He was always a bright one. I will miss him. I suppose I will honor this last wish, and build you a new planet. It was sorta my fault it was destroyed anyway. Attea: Then hop to it, frog man! I ain’t got all day! Azmuth: Heh. You’re one to talk. Elektra breaks off from them, going to pay her respects. Gwen comes up to her, comforting her. Elektra: He died fixing the universe that was broken by the Intellectuary. Gwen: It makes sense. He was always selfless. He would’ve offered his life if it meant saving those he cares about. Elektra: Who will save the world now? Without him, Gwen: Well, I guess that’s left to the ones left in the game. Gwen clasps her hand on Elektra’s shoulder, giving her a boost of confidence. Gwen: (Smiling) Good luck. On Earth, Julie is tearing her room apart, everything scattered everywhere. Julie: (Yelling down the stairs) Hey Dad! Did you take that picture of me and John from my room?! Julie’s Dad: (Yelling up the stairs) Why would I take that thing?! It’s not like you should’ve put it away anyway, dating Hervé! Julie: (Yelling back) John just died! I wanted to take it to his memorial service! Julie’s Dad: (Yelling back) Still haven’t seen it! Julie groans with frustration, as she plops down onto the bed. She lifts her head up, as she sees the picture on the bed, her gasping in surprise. She sits up, as she looks at the picture of her and John on their first date at the pier, laughing. Julie smiles looking at it, a tear flowing down her face. She feels a finger brushing up her face, wiping the team away. She’s startled, as she spins around, looking for the source. There is nothing, except an open window. Julie gets up, closing the window. On the roof across from Julie’s house, is a Grim Reaper, face covered by his hood. Paradox: Are you okay with it ending like this? You are forever removed from her, and their, lives. Paradox comes out of a time portal, standing next to Reaper. Reaper: (Not facing Paradox) It’s better this way. I now am no longer bound by the rules of the living. I can protect them better like this. Paradox: Not directly, though. You cannot directly interfere. Reaper: Well, that’s the thing about rules. They are meant to be bent. A Corridor of Darkness opens, as Reaper goes through it, the darkness closing afterwards. Paradox turns, facing the screen. Paradox: Well, congratulations! You just finished John Smith 10! If you read from the first series, then you just finished your 489th episode! That includes crossovers, but doesn’t include all of the movies that aired under this series’ name. The creator, Dioga beta, would like to thank all of you that have read with him for the past 3 years. But, don’t think that this is the end. The multiverse is always growing, always changing, and always filled with villains. Please stay tuned, as this is not the end of Earth-68 series. There are many more planned, but they may take, some time to complete. And, this won’t be the last time you see, Jonathan Spacewalker Smith. This episode was completed on the 3 year anniversary of the series’ debut. Until next time, toodaloo! THE END Characters * John Smith * Puppet John * Hades * Thanatos * Elektra * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Attea * Azmuth * Julie Yamamoto * Paradox Cameo Characters * Camille Mann * Kai Green * Yenal * Manny Armstrong * Eddy * Tack * Ahsoka Tano Villains * Intellectuary (death) * Solaris * Vilgax (cameo) * Puppet Master (cameo) Trivia * This is the end of John Smith 10. * John uses a mode similar to the Avatar state from Avatar the Last Airbender. * Thanatos' hand sticking out of John's stomach is based on the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu from Naruto. * Solaris stealing John's potential time energy is based off the Weeping Angels from Doctor who, which feed off the potential time energy of those they send to the past. * Intellectuary dies inside Puppet John. * Azmuth agrees to build a new Incursean home planet. * Azmuth reveals that Elektra was the DNA base for humans in the Omnitrix. * John returns the picture he received in The Collection to Julie. * John wipes Julie's tear, which is a re-occurring theme for those who are dying to do to those they leave behind in this franchise. * Puppet Master is flung to the dimension of the Fanon Con Writing contest entry of Twin Diaries. I will post that on the regular wiki soon. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc Category:John Smith 10: Solaris Arc Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga Category:Series Finales